


Let Sleeping Hinox Lie

by thisusernamesucks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Gay, Large Cock, M/M, Monsters, Multiple Sex Positions, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisusernamesucks/pseuds/thisusernamesucks
Summary: Link tries to take on a Hinox and it doesn't go exactly to plan. Unfortunately for him, the Hinox is mighty hungry, and NOT just for food...
Relationships: Link/Hinox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Let Sleeping Hinox Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I see your LinkxLynel fanfics. I see your LinkxSidon stories. And I raise you this, whatever the fresh hell this is. Let’s face it, we’re all here for one thing, and that’s to see Link get raped by monsters. I hope that the next time you play Breath of the Wild, this story ruins Hinox’s for you like it has done for me. If I have to suffer, then so do you!

Link shivered as the frigid night breeze ran its fingers through his hair. His sapphire-blue tunic did nothing to stave off the chill as he crouched in an ocean of tall grass, hidden by the dense ferns. He batted away a Sunset Firefly that lazily wandered too close before it revealed his presence to his target. The blond was lucky enough to have shuffled this close without waking the monster that was now mere feet away. Smothering a sneeze that tickled the back of his throat, Link tightened his grip on his claymore and stealthily closed the distance between him and the sleeping Hinox.

The hideous behemoth lay sprawled on its back in the centre of a forest clearing, enclosed by dark-green pines trees. It absentmindedly scratched its nobbly brick-red hide, it’s single eye twitching in sleep. The forest practically trembled with each snore that belched from its porcine snout. The Hinox’s nasally snuffling masked the rustling grass as Link cautiously picked his way closer. He needed the monster to remain ensnared in sleep for as long as possible if he wanted any chance of catching it off guard.

Goddess above, the Hinox certainly needed more ‘beauty sleep’. It had a face that not even its mother could love.

The monster wouldn’t stay sleeping for long, and it was going to be **pissed**. Just one of those meaty fists could flatten Link like an omelette. The Hylian swallowed the lump in his throat. His satchel was running desperately low on ingredients after his last attempt at alchemy almost got him kicked out of Kakariko Village. His stomach turned just thinking about it, but Hinox parts were incredibly useful for adding a kick to any elixir. The forest was likely deserted for miles, so Link was in the perfect position to strike. He’d be damned if he let the Yiga Clan run off with his loot again.

Link clenched his hands around the hilt of the claymore in renewed determination. With a brazen battlecry, he swung the two-handed sword at the Hinox with all the strength he could muster. It barely left a dent in its rugged red hide. The cyclops snorted as it was abruptly roused from sleep, rolling onto its side as if the Hylian was nothing more than an aggravating gnat. Link nimbly hopped backwards before he was crushed beneath its weight and took another strike at the ogre while it was still lying down. Now he **really** had the Hinox’s attention. It forced itself to its feet with a menacing snarl, adjusting its tattered loincloth and licking its tusks with a navy-blue tongue. A vicious grin crossed its pig-like face as its single neon-yellow eye fell on the blond hero that stood before it. Its evening snack had practically presented itself on a silver platter!

The Hinox wrapped one enormous fist around a nearby tree and wrenched it clean out of the earth, scattering dirt and leaves like confetti. Link’s combat instincts kicked into overdrive just in time to dodge the tree as it smashed into the ground where he once stood. Realising that the ogre would not allow him within striking distance again, the blond champion notched an arrow into his bow and shot it at the Hinox’s eye. The projectile found its home in the monsters scaly eyelid. It bellowed in pain and fell backwards onto its rump, sending a shockwave through the earth that knocked Link to his knees. Before he could gain his bearings, he was swept off his feet by a gigantic fist. The claymore slipped from his grasp and tumbled into a blanket of leaves as Link was dangled upside down by the now positively **furious** Hinox. It wrenched the arrow from its eyelid with an acidic glower that could’ve melted steel.

Link was _really_ regretting his decision to take on the Hinox alone.

“… Can we talk about this?”

The Hinox silently stared into his soul without so much as a blink. Link squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the monsters tusks to close down on his neck and snap his body in half. It seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment, before pulling the blond close and giving his tunic a deep sniff. The piggish snout snuffled across Link’s body as the Hinox took in his scent. Its stomach rumbled like thunder, but the insatiable hunger in its eye wasn’t for food. Rather than devouring the hero in a single bite, Link was harshly flipped upright so that his entire torso lay within the cyclops’ grasp. The Hinox might as well have been holding a china doll in its palm; one it could snap like a twig.

Link gasped for air as the vice-like grip threatened to crush his ribs, but he was just relieved to find his head still attached to his shoulders. He should be halfway down the goliath’s gullet, but it seemed content to keep him alive for… some reason. Link couldn’t fathom why a Hinox would hold itself back from chowing down on a fresh piece of meat. Calamity Ganon’s goons were all a few Korok seeds short of a weapon expansion, but the Hinox took the cake for dumbest creatures in Hyrule.

Link soon discovered the reason for the Hinox’s unusual behaviour when it pulled its loincloth aside, allowing its monumental cock to spill out and flop against the ground.

Link’s heart skipped a beat as he finally understood what the Hinox intended to do with him. He struggled and fought with everything he had, desperate to worm free and escape into the forest. The ogre’s ironclad grip refused to budge. Link couldn’t tear his eyes away from the shaft that engorged with blood until it reached full mast. Its length was terrifying: easily as long and thick as Link’s thigh and probably weighing as much. The cock was just as bumpy and rough as the Hinox’s hide, its dark-brown mushroom head already moistened with pre-cum. A pair of pendulous balls the size of watermelons dangled beneath, skin stretched tightly across each orb as if ready to burst.

That was one pent-up Hinox.

Link’s increasingly frantic wriggling only riled the behemoth up more. He opened his mouth to protest, to beg for mercy like he had never done before. The Hinox had no intention of bargaining. Before Link could utter a single word, the cyclops mushed him into the side of its shaft. He let out a surprised squeak as the nubbly skin ground against his cheek, inadvertently inhaling pheromone-soaked musk that made his head spin. His arms instinctively hugged the girthy cock as the ogre’s palm proved wide enough to wrap around both the Hylian and its own crowning glory at the same time. The Hinox grunted in approval.

The giant vigorously massaged the head of its dick against Link’s face, trying to force it into his mouth. His mind struggled to process what was happening to him, his arms feeling every pulse of blood through the Hinox’s enormous cock, but his spirit wasn’t yet crushed. He refused to give the monster its prize without a fight. Link turned his head to the side and locked his jaw closed, desperately trying not to breathe through his nose. The scent of musk and lust was overpowering as a milky glob of viscous pre-cum spat from the tip of the Hinox’s cock and onto the ground, painting the grass white. Link’s head felt like it was filled with cotton wool, and it was getting harder and harder to stay focused. He cast a silent prayer to Hylia, begging her to smite the Hinox down before things spiralled out of control.

Maybe the Goddess was having an off day, or perhaps she was looking down from the heavens with perverse glee. Either way, Link would not receive an answer. He was on his own.

The Hinox’s deep grunts of pleasure morphed into growls of dissatisfaction as Link refused to cooperate. The cyclops peeled the blond champion off its shaft, his back resting against its calloused palm. The ferocity in Link’s sapphire eyes was accompanied by a delicious streak of terror that made the Hinox salivate. How satisfying it would be to tear that sky-blue tunic to shreds, to see such a noble warrior naked and afraid in the moonlight, but the beast didn’t have the patience. There was only one article of clothing standing in its way. With a lick of its lips, the Hinox hooked one nail under the hem of Link’s tunic and pulled down, ripping his trousers clean off his body.

Something deep within Link’s mind was screaming at the top of its lungs, begging him to slip free of the Hinox’s grasp before it was too late. That voice was muffled beneath a tsunami of horror as his own cock and thighs were exposed to the chilly night air. He was petrified, unable to move a single muscle. Not even the sensation of something blunt and moist colliding with his perineum, hunting for the entrance to his body like a miner digging for gold, could break his trance. The blunt head of the Hinox’s cock was like a hydromelon against Link’s virgin asshole. His only hope was to squeeze with all his might and pray that the beast gave up before his muscles did.

Unfortunately for Link, what the Hinox lacked in brain cells it more than made up for with dumb determination. Its shaft was just so cold in the night air, and the warmth radiating from the Hylian’s body was too enticing. He should take responsibility. The Hinox tightened its unyielding grip on Link’s torso and shoved him down onto its cock as hard as it could. Link let out a cry of pain as his ribs were nearly crushed by the motion, but his ass remained unsoiled. The Hinox refused to be deterred, tugging again and again as if it was trying to fit into an onahole several sizes too small. Link’s strength steadily waned as his muscles defended against the battering ram trying to break down his walls.

“Please... stop!” Link whimpered as the Hinox became increasing frustrated with its lack of progress. “It won’t fit! Just let me go...”

Whether its cock was too big for the Hylian or not, the Hinox simply didn’t care. It let loose another jet of pre-cum that flowed into Link’s insides, lubricating his asshole from both sides. With a roar that sent tremors through the trees and scattered terrified birds to the sky, the Hinox overcame Link’s defences and forced the tip of its cock into Link’s hole.

Link let out a wail before clamping both hands over his mouth. His voiced carried much further than he anticipated, masked only by the distant crowing of birds. His asshole instinctively clamped down around its intruder, sending sparks of pain shooting up his spine with every twitch of his inner muscles. His hips groaned in discomfort as the sheer girth of the Hinox’s cock stretched them wider than nature ever intended. The blond’s insides were on the verge of tearing, and he had only taken the head. Link couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He didn’t want to look at it. He didn’t want to meet the eye of the Hinox that was ruining him.

Not that the Hinox cared about that. The explosion of heat engulfing its dick was like it had stuck its cock into a furnace. The goliath snorted in approval and sat back on its haunches, leaning its weight casually on one arm. No need to rush now; the Hylian was going anywhere. The Hinox had all the time in the world. The quivering of Link’s asshole around the head of its cock invited it deeper inside, and the cyclops was going to use every inch.

Link had no option but to reluctantly relax his insides as the Hinox dragged him down, slowly working its cock deeper into his body. He let out a pathetic whine as inch after inch disappeared inside his asshole, stretching his bowels wider than he could’ve ever imagined. His muscles reflexively pushed back against the monster dick, trying to force it back out the way it came. To the Hinox, Link’s insides were giving it the most heavenly massage, just begging the cyclops to bury itself inside in one mighty thrust. The champion’s hips cried in pain and his eyes watered as his body seemed determined to gobble up every pound of cock, whether Link wanted to or not.

Eventually, his body reached its limit. No matter how hard the Hinox pulled him down onto its cock, it apparently had reached the end of the road. Link peeled his eyes open and removed his hands from his lips, gasping as waves of pain radiated out from his belly. The Hinox’s colossal fist remained wrapped around his waist, but he could feel how stretched his stomach was underneath its sausage fingers. His navel was moulded around a thick bulge, betraying the path that the cyclops’ cock had forged through his bowels. None of it felt real. Maybe he had been knocked unconscious after the Hinox fell to the ground with an arrow in its eye and this was all just a nightmare.

The Hinox tugged on the Hylian in its hand several more times, but Link’s body refused to yield. It had barely sunk half its cock inside the hero. The cyclops’s balls swelled and groaned as they kicked into overdrive, but it would never find release until every inch of its dick was buried inside the Hylian. The Hinox knew in it’s blackened, shrivelled heart that the pressure would just keep building until the floodwalls burst.

Perhaps Link’s body just needed a little... convincing.

Link’s heart burst with relief as the behemoth raised his limp body up, removing a couple inches of its shaft from his scorched insides. That relief was quickly decimated as the Hinox brought him back down on its dick, unceremoniously forcing those inches back inside his bowels. Each time Link was slammed down onto the column of flesh that was ruining his insides, yet another inch slipped further past the point of no return. The fullness in his stomach grew heavier as pounds of cockflesh dug deeper into his bowels. The Hinox’s ironclad grip on his torso gradually loosened as Link’s belly bulged from the magnitude of cock displacing his organs, forming a solid mound that pushed up against his sternum. All the while, the Hinox remaining slouched back on one arm, eye closed and tongue hanging out between its tusks in pleasure. Link was nothing more than a masturbatory aid to the monster.

Finally, after what felt like an agonising eternity, Link’s asscheeks collided with the Hinox’s swollen testicles. Not a single centimetre of cock remained exposed to the wind. He had taken it all.

Link clung to the Hinox’s oversized fingers as it lifted him off its shaft until only the bulbous head remained inside. The pressure in his stomach lessened for a fleeting moment, allowing him to draw a deep, refreshing gulp of air. That air was swiftly forced from his lungs as the Hinox rammed him back down on its cock, utterly filling his bowels with a single thrust. The monster began to properly fuck his ass, his toned buttcheeks rippling as they bounced off the Hinox’s testicles. Link’s prostate was crushed as the cyclops ravished his guts without mercy. Every thrust forced the bulge of cockflesh against his diaphragm, filling the air with gasps and moans as the Hinox truly began to rape Link’s body. The tightness in his belly grew to feverish levels as the behemoth drowned his guts with pre-cum, now freely flowing instead of spluttering out in globs. Link’s bowels were so grossly distended by monster cock that the pain had been replaced by numbness. Instead, the only pain he felt was within his soul.

The grunting and snorting coming from the Hinox’s pig snout grew in urgency as it railed Link’s asshole faster and faster. The Hylian clung to the beast’s fingers with both arms, readying himself for the impending climax. His head was swimming with nausea, but the end was in sight. The Hinox no longer pulled out to the very tip, preferring to jackhammer Link’s ass with shorter, harder strokes. The increased pounding caused the blond’s muscles to tighten, wrapping its cock in the maddening heat that the Hinox had fallen in love with. The only thing holding Link together was the knowledge that it was almost over.

Eventually, the friction became too much to bear. With a bellowing howl, the Hinox buried itself to the hilt and unloaded everything it had within Link’s bowels.

Link clenched his jaw as a tidal wave of jizz shot up the Hinox’s shaft, bulging it even fatter and dousing his aching insides with cum. The warmth of the giant’s potent seed was oddly soothing against his battered muscles, and it graciously marked the end of his rape before the Hylian was split in half. That gratitude vanished into a puff of smoke as he realised that the flow wasn’t stopping. Each of the Hinox’s testicles was easily the size of a fortified pumpkin, and its output matched. The cyclops’ tongue flopped out the side of its mouth as it bred Link with enough cum to fill a barrel, and its orgasm just kept coming. Its balls sloshed with several weeks worth of backed-up seed, and they had a _lot_ more to give.

The fullness in Link’s belly continued to grow until he felt like he had eaten a hearty meal. Then a gluttonous binge. Then even beyond that. His asshole was so stretched around the Hinox’s monstrous cock that not a single drop could escape. The blond champion let out an uneasy wheeze as his belly rapidly inflated, his tunic becoming increasingly uncomfortable as it struggled to keep up. The Hinox loosened its grip to allow Link’s stomach to swell with the jizz that filled every nook and cranny of his insides. He was terrified that his body was reaching its limit, that he was on the verge of bursting. Much to Link’s relief, the Hinox’s cock let out it’s final splutter of seed and the deluge finally came to a stop.

Link’s head sagged with exhaustion as his ordeal ended, struggling to breathe past the boulder sitting in his stomach. His blond fringe stuck to his forehead as he sweated with exertion. His belly was so full of cum that he looked like a pregnant woman ready to pop. The bulge caused by the Hinox’s cock had vanished entirely behind the lake of jizz, and the fibres of his tunic were hanging on for dear life. Link was ruined. He would never be able to go back to before he became a monster’s cocksleeve.

The Hinox panted with arousal, its tusks wet with saliva as its tongue drooped from the side of its mouth. Despite raping the Hylian to within an inch of his life, its dick hadn’t softened in the slightest. It could still feel the caress of grass against its balls, swollen to the point that they rested on the ground. Link’s tight ass had taken the edge off, but there were _weeks_ of pent-up jizz longing to be unloaded. Who knows when the Hinox would come across another Hylian that was such an eager whore? Link could resist all he wanted: his body was built to take dick. Why else would his asshole hungrily gobble up a cock that should’ve split him in half? The champion just hadn’t accepted his true calling yet.

Well, why waste a perfectly good fleshlight? Surely Link could manage just a _little_ bit more...

Link squealed as the Hinox flopped onto its back, his overly stuffed belly quaking as the cum inside sloshed with the impact. The brick-red beast grasped his thighs with both hands and roughly yanked the blond up and off its rock-hard cock. His asshole had been a virgin just earlier that night, yet it was now so loose that it barely required any effort at all to slip the shaft free. Link expected a torrent of monster jizz to erupt from his now unoccupied ass, but his body seemed determined to hold onto every last drop. The Hinox had planted its cum too deep inside his guts, and it was too thick and sticky to escape.

The Hinox spun Link around to face away from its fat stomach, staring out at the dark expanse of the forest. His legs were almost pulled into the splits, his entire weight suspended by the fists locked around his thighs. Baritone grumbles of satisfaction reverberated throughout the giant’s chest as Link’s back pressed against its bumpy belly. Any lone hunter or wanderer could be squatting behind those trees, touching themselves while Hylia’s champion became nothing more than a cocksleeve swollen with seed. Link’s body was on display for anyone to see, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

Link’s spiralling thoughts came to a screeching halt as the head of the Hinox’s cock pushed against his taint, blindly searching for his asshole. The monster wasn’t yet done with him.

“Please, no! Not again!” Link pleaded, pulling at the Hinox’s fingers as if he had any hope of escaping. The monster didn’t care to acknowledge his plight. An onahole’s only purpose was to take cock, after all.

The Hinox grunted in satisfaction as the swollen brown head found its target. It pulled Link’s limp body down onto its dick, fully hilting itself with a single stroke. The blond’s guts had already been acclimated to the behemoth’s girth and offered no resistance. Link’s hips were stretched wider than ever before, forced apart by the sheer size of the monster cock and the awkward position that his legs were held in. He moaned in resignation and let his head fall back onto the Hinox’s stomach. He no longer had the strength to fight. The Hinox was going to do whatever it wanted with him, and the champion had no choice but to take it.

The beast lazily pulled Link up and down by his hips, removing the entire length of its shaft only to plunge itself back into the Hylian’s ass. His stomach wobbled with every thrust as the cock stirred up the pool of cum that expanded the walls of his stomach. The Hinox no longer pounded Link’s guts with the fury of a raging bull. Its animalistic lust had been sated. Now it had all the time in the world. Link rested his hands on the curve of his stomach, feeling the flesh beneath his tunic stretch in every direction as the Hinox pushed his skin further with each thrust. He felt sick.

“Guhh... _ahh..._ no more...”

At least he wasn’t in pain anymore. Link’s body had already been warped around the Hinox’s shaft, and his overexerted muscles lacked the strength to put up a fight. He felt as if the cyclops had hollowed out his insides with its cock. He whined and whimpered as the behemoth casually raped his body, afraid that the beast would never grow tired. The Hinox’s would’ve loved to listen to Link squeal in pain, but it was just as satisfying to feel his body give in to the cock that was reshaping his insides.

As the Hinox continued to pull him up and down its colossal cock by his thighs, Link realised with dread that his own shaft was beginning to harden. The giant had battered his prostate to the point that it was swollen and sensitive, grinding against the gland with every thrust. Link’s dick was tiny in comparison to the Hinox’s thigh-length shaft, perfectly average for a Hylian his age, but not even the cold night air could stop it from engorging with blood. His prick slapped against the bottom of his inflated stomach every time the Hinox buried itself in his ass, leaving a thin trail of pre-cum on his skin. Link began to pant, gasping for air between each lunge of monster cock that threatened to push past his ribcage.

“ _Ahh_... stop... don’t wanna... cum...”

Link tried to think of anything else, anything other than the cock that was driving him insane, but it was no use. His body didn’t care that he was being raped by a beast many times his size. All his ass knew was that it was getting the fucking of a lifetime, and it was going to make him cum whether he wanted to or not. Reluctant sparks of bliss shot up Link’s spine, muffling the waves of pain that radiated from his hips and thighs. Even as he begged his body to stop giving in to the Hinox’s desires, his sphincter began to twitch and tighten. He didn’t want to be reduced to a mindless fucktoy.

The Hinox felt how Link’s ass began spasming around its shaft as if the blond was trying to milk the cyclops of its remaining seed. It closed its single eye in pleasure, lying flat on its back with its legs spread, continuing to jackhammer the Hylian on its cock. The Hinox was in heaven. Not only was Link allowing himself to be raped by a dick that could’ve crushed him beneath its weight, but he was enjoying it like a filthy whore. The Hylian could never be impregnated, but the Hinox was damn well going to try.

Link’s overly stuffed belly sloshed and bubbled as the seed inside was churned into a frenzy. Every wave of ecstasy from his prostate caused his testicles to tighten, ready to fire off at any moment. The Hinox had already orgasmed once, yet whatever feeble splutter of jizz he could produce would still be put to shame by the ogre’s virility. He felt so puny and weak, completely dominated by the superior masculinity of the monster that was raping his ass. The Hinox was fucking him like a bitch to be bred. The thought only made his cock grow harder.

Link cast one final prayer to the heavens, imploring some divine power to save him from his fate. Then, he came.

Every muscle in Link’s body seemed to clench all at once, his toes curling as his dick finally erupted. He clasped both hands over his mouth, desperate to stifle the unwanted wails of pleasure before they could leave his throat. The more he came, the tighter his bowels squeezed around the Hinox’s cock. The tighter he squeezed, the more he came. It was an endless cycle of pleasure and shame, and it seemed to stretch on forever. A jet of thin white jizz shot from the tip of Link’s overstimulated prick, mixing with the pools of cum that the Hinox had already produced until he might as well have not bothered. He screamed into his palms as he was wracked with the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. It was as if every nerve ending in his body was firing all at once until his thoughts became a jumbled mess.

That was finally enough to push the Hinox over the edge. The monster slammed Link down as hard as it could and unloaded its balls with a triumphant roar, determined to empty themselves within the Hylian until not a single drop remained. Though the second explosion was much smaller than the first, the Hinox’s output was still enough to put even the most virile stallion to shame. Link let out a pitiful whine as his body made room for the endless flow of seed, taking every single drop that the Hinox could produce. His stomach inflated past the point of pregnancy and into the realm of obscenity, appearing as if he was carrying two oversized twins. Then triplets.

The turquoise fibres of Link’s tunic couldn’t hang on any longer. The threads had put up a valiant effort against the surging girth of the Hylian’s inflating belly, but the wool didn’t have the elasticity to keep up. The seams burst open as the tunic was shredded to pieces, relieving some of the agonising pressure on Link’s torso and allowing his stomach to flop down onto his thighs. It had taken far too long, but the blond was finally completely naked and exposed to the night sky.

Eventually, the Hinox’s output exceeded Link’s ability to stretch. Something rushed up the back of his oesophagus as the tidal wave of seed was forced up the wrong direction. Link barely removed his hands from his mouth in time as a spout of cum poured from his lips, dripping down his chest and splashing across his stomach. He gasped and choked as the deluge triggered his gag reflex, his stomach heaving up its contents as quickly as it was replaced.

As much as the Hinox wanted to swell his body with cum until he couldn’t move, Link just couldn’t stretch any further.

The Hinox was a beast of inhuman endurance, but even the most virile monster had its limits. Its pendulous balls shrank with the same speed that Link’s stomach expanded until it no longer felt the blades of grass against its sack. The cyclops’ soul-crushing orgasm steadily petered away into nothingness, leaving it crippled by exhaustion. It released its ironclad grip on Link’s thighs and allowed its beefy arms to flop to its sides. Its rock-solid cock was finally softening, still hilted within the champion’s ass but steadily shrinking as its lust was finally satisfied. Within a matter of seconds, the placid night atmosphere was filled with the sounds of rumbling snoring. The Hinox had fallen back asleep.

Link’s legs wouldn’t stop shaking. He stared up at the stars in silence, feeling his bowels flutter in waves as aftershocks surged through his body. He let out a barking cough, a small trickle of seed running out of the side of his mouth. Was it over? For a moment Link wasn’t convinced that his torture would ever end, but it seemed the cyclops had taken all it needed. As the final throws of orgasm cleared from his mind, the blond Hylian looked down at his body in horror. Now that his tunic lay in tatters, he could finally see the pale flesh of his stomach, strained to the point that the fragile veins lurking beneath the skin were clearly visible. If it wasn’t for the audible sloshing of seed within his stomach, Link would’ve sworn that he was pregnant with a baby Hinox. He ogre had certainly raped him like it was trying to knock him up.

Every twitch of the Hylian’s muscles sent ripples through the ocean of cum within his guts, stirring up his insides until he was nothing more than a filled condom. Link supposed that’s exactly what he was. Just a vessel for monsters of all sizes to dump their seed into. Link shook that thought out of his head before it could take root. There was no reason to believe that his quest ended here, trapped for eternity on the cock of a Hinox.

Link placed his palms against the nobbly red hide of the Hinox’s belly and began to push himself up. He winced as his overstretched hips howled in pain, but powered through. The behemoth’s cock had softened and was no longer pushing against his ribcage, but the shaft was still very much buried in his stomach. Link had to take the opportunity and flee while the beast was asleep. The Hinox would only continue to rape him if it awoke, inflating his belly further and further until he was a broken, mindless fuckdoll. Link pressed the soles of his feet against the monster’s chunky thighs and readied himself. This was going to hurt, but it would be nothing compared to what he had endured so far.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Link stood up to his full height and yanked himself off the Hinox’s cock.

Despite losing its erection, Link’s asshole was almost pulled inside out by the shaft. He shrieked in pain as the monster cock chafed the raw lining of his bowels, but it was enough to wrench the mushroom head out of his asshole with an audible **_pop._** Link had no idea just how heavy he had become until he tried to stand on his own. His expanded stomach immediately dragged him forward as he toppled to the ground between the Hinox’s legs. Despite landing on his hands and knees, Link’s belly was so inflated by cum that it was squashed against the dirt like a water balloon. His cries of pain were cut short as a torrent of jizz erupted from both his mouth and backside by the force of the landing. Link’s body expelled its sea of cum in a seemingly endless deluge until his stomach was no longer being crushed under his weight.

The blond champion’s head was reeling as the smell of fresh seed swamped his nostrils, filling his brain with cotton until he thought he would pass out. The underside of his belly still rested against the unfeeling ground, but he no longer tasted salty seed at the back of his throat. He had to get out of there before he lost consciousness. Link struggled to climb to his feet, the grotesque weight of his stomach fighting against him every step of the way. It formed a teardrop-shaped dome from his pecs to his pelvis, so large that it almost brushed his knees and shuddering with every movement. Link couldn’t have wrapped his arms around his own belly even if he stretched.

His body was literally overflowing with jizz, sunken into every nook and cranny of his insides. There wasn’t a single curve of his bowels that the Hinox hadn’t defiled.

Link swallowed heavily and slowly placed one foot in front of the other, waddling towards the edge of the forest clearing. His legs quaked beneath his weight as his belly tried to pull him to the ground, but the blond champion continued undeterred. His sapphire eyes glowed under the pale midnight moon as his hunched silhouette disappeared into the treeline. A sliver of milky white cum marked his path like a snail trail. Any horny beast could’ve followed the bread crumbs and finished with the Hinox had started, but Link didn’t care. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and the monster that raped his body before the sun rose, the Hinox’ shaft rising with it. As the impenetrable forest swallowed the defeated champion into the shadows, the Hinox snored on without a care in the world.

Link had no idea how he was going to explain that he had lost the Champion’s Tunic. Impa was going to kill him.


End file.
